deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramiro Cruz/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle﻿ vs. Rico Rodriguez (by KevlarNinja) Rico: 12345 Ram: 12345 On a Mexican ranch, a CIA helicopter lands. A CIA team, led by Rico, comes out. At the same time, a DEA team, led by Ram, rolls up in a van. The CIA team sees them and Rico fires his Mako Orca at the van's driver before he can get out. Ram: 1234 In response, a DEA agent fires his M4 at a CIA agent. Rico: 1234 As both teams fan out, a CIA agent fires his assault rifle and kills a DEA agent. Ram: 123 Two CIA agents, followed by one DEA, go into a barn. Holding a combat shotgun, the DEA looks for the CIA agents. One tries to shoot him, but he fires faster. Rico: 123 The second CIA does what his fellow agent failed to do and shoots the DEA with his own shotgun. Ram: 12 As the agent heads to the barn doors, Ram, ﻿from the other side of the door, says "How..about" as he kicks open the doors "Some Mariachi!" ans uses his miniguns to put more holes in the agent then Swiss cheese. Rico: 12 Ram picks up a stick of Dynamite and throws it at Rico, but only blows up a silo. On Ram's headset, his brother Tommy calls him. Tommy says "Ram, what's happening over there?!?!". Ram answers "I don't know These CIA guys came out of nowere! Look into it and I'll chop them down to size." Tommy states "I don't like the sound of that." Ram joins a DEA agent behind the cover of a silo. He gestures to go out of cover. Ram fires his Ingrams at the agents, but they run out of ammo. Rico fires his Air Propulsion gun, flipping over a tractor and almost crushing the DEA agents. Ram reloads his Ingrams and shoots a CIA agent. Rico: 1 Ram and the agent head to a corn field, but Rico fires his Grappler at the agent, stabbing him in the chest and pulling him above Rico. Rico pulls it back, ripping a chunk out of the agent, and fires his sub machine gun, killing the agent six ways to sunday. Ram: 1 Rico goes into the field, were Ram tires to kill Rico with a machete, but hits a corn stalk instead. Rico then shoots Ram with his shotgun. Ram: On Ram's headset, Rico hears Tommy shouting "Ram? Ram? RAM?!?" Rico picks up the headset and tells Tommy, "I'm afraid your too late.". Then Rico crushes the headset in his hand and walks back to the helicopter. Winner: Rico Rodriguez Expert's Opinion Rico managed to gain a victory due to his superior training. Cruz is only a DEA agent while Rico is a CIA agent given superior training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage